


Lianna

by HandwithQuill



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Repeatinglitanies prompt, Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Repeatinglitanies prompt: Regina didn’t put Belle in the asylum but she did give Belle a different face in Storybrooke. But when Gold gets drunk, his drunken state somehow allows him to glimpse Belle’s true form. This leads to a one-night stand that results in Gold getting the cursed!Belle (who he does not recognize as Belle) pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lianna

**Author's Note:**

> I picked Belle's cursed name because, from my limited research, Lianna means 'wrapped up, hidden' which I thought was cute since that's what Regina did. ::shrugs:: And Dior is French for Gold(I think). French-Belle French and Regina thought it was funny to give them the same last name. (again, shrugs)
> 
> Also, my pregnancy research consisted of going to yahoo, typing in Doctor's appointments by weeks and clicking on the first result. Pretend that whatever is incorrect is just because Storybrooke has mix of 80's-90's technology.
> 
> Also, this was Beta-ed by the amazing @endangeredslug. Thank you so much! Any mistakes are mine. I have an atrocious tense problem and after she looked through it once, I didn't want to subject her to the torture again.

Rumpelstiltskin gently cradles the porcelain tea cup, thumb caressing the chip. He knows he's showing a weakness to Regina, one he can't really afford now that she knows he's aware of who he is. Still facing forward, he eyes her. The grin on her face almost makes him smile. Regina had never been subtle and he knows that he can deal with whatever she's planning. 

She stands and walks over to the desk outside Sheriff Swans' office. A cruelty coming to her smile as she ran a finger along the unnecessary nameplate. Lianna Dior had been working as an assistant in the police station for as long as his cursed memories went back. She rented one of his apartments. Pale skin, waist length black hair and green eyes that Mr. Gold always thought seemed a bit too dreamy. 

“Enjoy your tea cup and memories, Rumple. That all you have left.” 

She stalks out and his hands clench around the cup. Phantom tendrils of magic tingles along his fingers, desperate to be let out and attack his enemy. It took until Sheriff Swan comes back, slumping her her seat, smile on her lips after spending time with her son, for the feeling to dissipate. 

He clenched the cup tighter, raising it to his face, breathes in deeply, as if it ever had scent attached to it. But memory is a funny thing because he does smell it. The dirt-sweat-straw smell Bae would have in the evenings before he bathed. And in the next breath it was the scent of honeysuckles that were in the soaps he made for Belle in the Dark Castle. Memory upon memory assaulted him. 

Leaning in to try to intimidate Belle, but really to catch a hint of her shampoo. Bae whining that he shouldn't have to bathe as he'd just get dirty again tomorrow. The feel of her in his arms when he caught her falling off the ladder. His infant son's tiny hand reaching out and squeezing his nose. Fourteen years with Bae was short enough, but the few months he had with Belle were no more than an eye blink. But both were long enough to weigh him down with regret. 

That's the only reason he could think of for ending up at the Rabbit Hole later that night after Emma let him out. He stayed as long as he could stand it, the cheap liquor doing its job so that he staggered back towards the pawn shop. He only made it as far as Granny's. Feet getting tied up with his cane, he felt himself falling. Bracing for impact, he didn't noticed the arms that arrested his descent. 

“Mr. Gold?” 

The voice was strained and he realized that he was hanging loosely in their arms. A shake of his head and he got him cane and feet back under him, then turned to snap at the person. A gasp escaped instead as he saw blue eyes and chestnut curls. She frowned, reached out her hand, but pulled it back before she touched his shoulder. “Mr. Gold?”

Reality snapped back into place as the brown and blue were replaced with black and green. A bit of scared concern glowed in Lianna Dior's eyes. “Mr. Gold, are you all right?” 

“Yes,” he nodded, then closed his eyes as his head swam, the two faces blending together. “I-shop-” He cut himself off, his words not coming in their usual articulate flow. He turned and moved to take another step, when she placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. 

“I don't think you'll make it there tonight, Mr. Gold.” She hesitated, bottom lip squeezed between her teeth, before she sighed. “Come on, my apartment is closer.

And it was, the door not ever a hundred feet from where they stood. He didn't remember much of the stairs, just her pressed against his side. She reached out to brace him once, stairs, cane, and feet having opposites ideas of the way they were moving, her arms came up around him to keep him upright and his face ended up pressed to her neck. The scent of honeysuckles invaded his nose. He groaned and she pulled away, concern in her once again blue eyes. She cupped his cheek and he couldn't help himself from leaning into it. He wasn't sure if he imagined that her thumb caressed along his cheekbone. He couldn't keep his eyes open with Belle looking at him with such concern.

“Mr. Gold, are you okay?” 

His eyes snapped open at Lianna's question. 

“It's not much further if you think you might vomit.”

“I'm-I'm fine, Miss Dior.” 

“Okay.” She tightened her grip on him. “Just a few more steps.”

Once in her apartment, she gently lowered him to sit. The bounce to his seat gave him some surprise, but he looked around and saw that he seemed to be in her bedroom and not on her couch. 

“Wat-?” 

“Trust me, my couch in not good for passing out on.” She pushed his jacket off and started on his waistcoat, hanging them both on the back of a chair. She returned and he watched in a daze as she unbuttoned his shirt. It joined his jacket and waistcoat.

“What are you doing?” He could hear the slurring in his voice and thought he should be bothered by her smirk. 

“Don't worry,” she told him, coming back and kneeling in front of him. “I'm not trying to take advantage.” She pulled off his shoes, then stuffed his socks inside them. “But I'm sure your suit cost more than my apartment and I doubt you want to sleep in it.” She hesitated a moment, before reaching for his belt. They stare at each other as she unbuckles it and pulls it from its loops. “I'm sure you can do the rest.” She stands and drapes it over the chair as well before disappearing into what he assumes is the bathroom. 

He unbuttons his pants and slides them off, leaving him in his boxers. He blinks at them before tossing them towards the chair. They hang on the edge for a moment before sliding to the floor. He's still contemplating retrieving them when she comes back out. She places a small trash can near the bed and leaves a glass of water and two pills on the bedside table. 

Her black hair was still the the thick waist length braid he's always seen it in, but she changed into a pair of the tiniest pajama shorts and a tank top leaves most of her moonlight pale skin displayed. 

She smiles gently at him. “Get some sleep, Mr. Gold.” A hand on his shoulder pressed him down and he goes willingly but blinks at her as Belle's hands gently card through his hair and pull the blankets up. He opens his mouth to says... _something_ and falls asleep.

** ** * ** ** 

He blinks awake sometime later. The clock he spies on the dresser tells him it's just past midnight. He struggles up and stumbles into her bathroom, taking care of what woke him. On his way back to the bedroom, he see her asleep in the living room. She had told him that her couch wasn't good for sleeping on and he sees that she is right, because it's not really a couch. It's a loveseat, and a small one at that. He watches as she tries to roll over and contorts herself in a way to fit all limps on the piece of furniture. 

“Come on.” His voice is rough as he shakes her shoulder. “We both have good intentions, so I think we can share the bed.” He pulls her up and into the bedroom. He flops back down and wiggles under the blankets. He closes his eyes and can feel her next to him. He's still drunk and that's what he blames when he turns to find her staring at him with sky blue eyes. 

“What if I don't want to have good intentions, Rumple?”

He closes his eyes with a groan, breathing deeply, because he's not going to do this. He's not going to use her as a substitute for Belle! 

A hand reaches out, playing with the hair at his temples. When he opens his eyes again, it's emerald green that meets his gaze. She inches forward, and when the green doesn't change into blue, he pulls her to him. Mouths smash into each other before opening and tongues caress. His hands moved down her back, caressing the strip of skin between shorts and top, before going under and guiding the top up and off of her. 

He rolls so that he's on hands and knees above her, breaking the kiss to stare down at her. Her arms are still around his neck, but move down, fingernails digging lightly into his back. He kisses her again, nipping at her lips, then moving along her jaw, down her neck, her collarbone until, getting his knees under him, he nuzzles between her breasts. He kisses the sides of each, moving a little higher each time, until he finally takes a nipple in his mouth. 

She keens, arches, and grabs his ass, pulling their hips together. He chuckles, lightly laves the nipple in his mouth and moves to the other one. Back and forth he goes, never giving either too much pressure while his hands move up and down her sides. When he feels the waistband of her shorts, he starts to suckle the nipple in his mouth. She arches again and he pushes her shorts off her hips. 

He switches to her other breast, feeling her legs wiggle as she kicks her shorts off, then moans as she cups him through his boxers. She gives her own chuckle and pushes them off to join her's on the floor. 

He kicks them away and they re-adjust, him laying between her legs, her wetness pressing against his erection. He rest on his forearms, cups the sides of her face, eyebrow quirked. She smiles, nods and reaches between them to line him up. He moves into her slowly, keeping eye contact, even as she pushes down, legs coming higher up his sides, so that he's as deep inside her as possible. 

They stay like that for a moment, as he presses chaste kisses to her lips. 

“Lianna.” 

He quirks an eyebrow at her and she smirks. 

“Your cock is inside me, I think this calls for us to be on a first name bases?” 

“You're right,” he says, grasping her hips as he pulls nearly all the way out and slams back in. “Hello, Lianna.” He moves back as slowly as he can, feeling every inch of her caressing his length, before thrusting forward. “It's nice,” he murmurs into her neck, pulling back and slamming in, “to meet you.” He nuzzles behind her ear, finds the honeysuckle scented skin and suck at it as he drove again. “I'm Nathaniel,” he whispers in her ear. 

“Hi,” he hears her say as he adjusts his grip on her hips, reaching down to grip her ass, speeding up his rhythm so that each word of her next sentence is punctuated by him moving into her body. “Nathaniel! It's. Ni-nice. To. Meet. You! Oh!”

She grabs the hair at his nape then and drags him down for a kiss. She sucks his tongue into her mouth and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Reaching between them, fingers gathering some of her juices and moving to rub and caress her clit. She moans and bucks under him. Her walls start to flutter around him and he lets go, pumping into her while still making sure she follow him over. 

When they both stopped shuddering, he collapses next to her and pulls her to snuggle against him as they drift back to sleep.

** ** * ** ** 

The numbness in his arm was what woke him the next time. They had moved onto their side, him spooned up behind her, one arm around her waist, the other under the pillow they were both using. He eased it out and clenched and unclenched his hand, grimacing through the pins and needles. Once circulation was restored, he slipped it between her and the bed, under her arm, bringing it across her chest to cup her breast, his thumb brushing against the nipple. His other hand he trailed up and down her thigh. 

He nuzzled behind her ear again, finding the spot from earlier, smelling and tasting the honeysuckles as he moved her curls out of the way. 'No,' he thought, 'not curls,' moving the wisps of hair that hand come loose from her braid. He sucked and nipped at her skin until he was sure his brain was telling him he was with Lianna. Then continued when she gave a soft whimper in her sleep and pushed back into him. He was quickly hardening and he groaned when she pushed against him again. He moved the hand trailing along her thigh to hover over her sex. 

“Lianna?” he whispered quietly, not sure if she was awake or not. She doesn't answer, but pushes his hand between her legs. He cups her, fingers running along her folds, until she parted her legs and he inched forwards to slide into her. He turned a hand to knead her breast, his other still cupping her, heel of his palm barely pressing against her clit as they slowly rock together. When she started to let out little whimpers, he reached out for a pillow, positioned it near her stomach and rolled them forward. He kept rocking into her as he stretched their arms above her head, interlacing their fingers, once again sucking at the spot behind her ear. 

“Please,” she whimpered, pushing back into his thrusts, then tried to grind against the mattress. “More. Please, Nathaniel. More, I need more.”

“More, Dearie? Alright.” He brought his knees up to give him more ability to maneuver, but found it awkward, so he reached under her, wrapped his arms across her chest and pulled her up to sit in his lap.

She moaned, head falling back onto his shoulder as she sank deeper onto him. She turned her head, hand coming up into his hair and pulled him into a kiss. He let his hand wander her front, her breast, stomach, down between her legs as she rose and fell on him. He laid kisses and bites along her shoulder and neck and moaned himself when he saw a mark forming in the spot behind her ear. He tried to buck up into her but couldn't move far. 

“Lean forward,” he whispered to he. “Place your hand on the headboard.” 

She compiled and he placed one hand on the headboard as well, the other wrapped around her waist. “Better?”

“Yes,” she replied, pressing back against him. “I like feeling all of you.”

“I do, too.” He sped up his movements, until he was pounding into her. He hand moved down to massage between her legs, circling around her clit.

“Nathaniel,” she whimpered, pushing back into his thrust and bucking forward into his hand. His fingertips were soaked with her and he concentrated on her clit. “Come for me, Sweetheart.”

She does, her whole body shuddering as her walls clamp around him. He groans and buries his head in her neck, trying to hold on. But as the scent of honeysuckles fills his nose, he lets go, pushing in as far as he can as he releases inside of her. 

They slump down and he grimaces as his bad ankle takes too much weight. Scooting backwards, he lets them fall so that his head is on the pillow and he slips out of her as she turns over, pressing against his chest, throwing a leg over his hip and burrowing under his chin. He pressed kisses into her hair as she relaxes in sleep. He follows soon after. 

** ** * ** **

He's not sure what wakes him the next time. It could have been the light starting to come in the window, but he pretty sure it was his need to use the bathroom. He was alone when he sat up. The film in his mouth wasn't pleasant, nor was the pounding that was building in his temples. Grasping the pills she had left on the bedside table, he swallowed them as he emptied the cup. Setting it down, he rubbed his hands over his face.

“Hey.”

He looked up. She was leaning against the door jam to the bathroom, once again wearing the tiny pajama short and tank top. 

“Hey,” he says back as he bunches the blankets around him and looks for his clothes. His boxers are within reach, but his suit seems to be missing.

“I hung it up in the bathroom while I took a shower,” she tells him. “I hoped that would help with at least some of the wrinkles.”

“Thank you.” He slips on the boxers. 

“I left a towel on the counter for you.” She reaches toward her dresser for his cane and hands it to him. “And an extra toothbrush that I hadn't opened yet.”

“Thank you,” he says again. She's standing in front on him and he has the sudden urge to grasps her hips and pull her closer to run his nose along the strip of skin that's showing. He also wonders if she feels it too as her hands flutter at her side, before she steps back.

“I'll-I'll start breakfast while you shower?”

He nods and she leaves the room.

Closing the bathroom door, he starts the shower and inspects the suit hanging on the back of the door. The jacket, waistcoat and tie are fine, considering they spent the night hanging properly on the chair. The pants are slightly wrinkled, but good enough to get him to his shop and the clean suit he has there. 

He rest his cane against the sink and looks at the towel. The toothbrush is sitting on top of it, but so is a new, still capped razor and three travel sized bottles. The shaving cream he pushes aside momentarily to pick up the shampoo and body wash. He ignores his frown in the mirror when they have no scent and puts them down in exchange for the shaving cream and razor. 

He resisted the urge while he's in the shower. He resisted it while he's toweling himself and his hair dry, and while he's putting his suit back on, but as he's fastening his tie, he finds his eyes slipping the the image behind him in the mirror. Specifically the two bottles sitting in the caddy hanging from the shower head. He tightened his fingers around the tie's knot to curb their itch to open the bottles to see if the scent of honeysuckles on her skin was real or part of his drunken imagination. 

A pit formed in his stomach at the thought of it being imagined. It was wrong on so many levels if it was. The thought that he had sex with Lianna because he drunkenly saw Belle in her was a dishonor to Belle's memory. His love deserved more loyalty from him then that. He had also wronged Lianna. Any woman deserved to have the full attention of her bed partner.

But which was worse? Using her because the scent was real? Or using her because his grief over Belle had been dredged to the surface and he was making things up? 

The pit was widening, but he couldn't stay in her bathroom forever, so he checked his tie once more and draped the jacket over his arm. 

She was already sitting at the small table when he came out. He hung the jacket on the back of the couch and sat in the place across from her. She had made a simple breakfast of eggs and sausage. She smiled at him briefly before going back to her plate. 

His brows furrowed as he picked up the fork, suddenly very confused. The next time he looked at her, she was staring at him with an amused smirk.

“What?”

“You haven't done this before, have you?”

“Done what?”

“The whole,” she raised her fork and spun it around, “morning after bit. You're tense, like I'm gonna start yelling at you. Relax, we both knew what we were doing last night, I mean, yeah, you were a bit drunk when you got here, but you had sobered up enough before we did anything, right?” 

She started to look a little concerned, so he nodded to let her know that he was fully aware before the first time last night. Thought that didn't help his own concern about using her as a substitute Belle. He should really tell her that. But how should he do that? He couldn't really say: _'We had sex last night because, even though you look nothing like her, you reminded me of the woman I loved and stupidly threw away after a day when I was remind painfully of her death'_ He didn’t see that going over well. 

But she smiled at him in relief, picked up her plate and placed it in the sink. “So we had some fun and enjoyed each other last night. No big deal.” She shrugged and held out her hand for his plate. “Also,” she continued, running water over them, “I'm not the type to kiss and tell, so you don't have to worry about that either.” She turned for the sink to face him, smile still on her lips. “Alright?” 

He opened his mouth to tell her the real issue, but as usual, the words stuck in his throat and he found himself nodding. 

“Great,” she said, then shock stole across her face. “Shit!” She pushed off of the sink. “I'm gonna be late to the station. I gotta get ready.” She took a step toward the table, placed one hand on it, the other on the back of his chair and leaned in to kiss him quickly. “I'll see you around, Mr. Gold,” she whispered against his lips before giving him another kiss and she ran into her room, the door shutting behind her.

** ** * ** ** 

He still felt off when he left, but firmly pushed it into the box of _'What they don't know, can't hurt me.'_ and went about his business. Business that was full of Regina now that she knew he was awake. 

Most of his time was split between planning the kidnapping/supposed murder of Kathryn Nolan and the framing of Mary Margaret, calming Regina down until it was time to put the plan into action and quietly, subtly guiding Emma to break the curse. 

What little time he had left was spent with his thoughts, a tea cup and a worn shawl. 

And maybe, occasionally, his thoughts might drift to green eyes above an amused smile, pale skin he marked behind an ear, and the sounds she made as she clenched around him. 

The knowing smirk she would shoot him every time they ran into each other around town didn't help. Which was happening frequently, enough that Regina, at least, had noticed. Just last week, Madam Mayor had cornered him outside the shoemaker's while he was collecting rent demanding that he do something about Snow White. With a deep sigh he, yet again, tried to explain patience and subtlety to her. 

Lianna passed them to enter the store. She gave a curt nod to Regina, then looked to him, lips curving up, a look in her eye as she nodded and let out a soft, “Mr. Gold.” His eyes followed her into the store before snapping back to Regina and the angry, scheming scowl she wore.

“You know her?”

“One of my tenants,” he said with a casual flick of his hand. 

She didn't seem to buy his disinterest. “She seemed to know you. That was a very... _friendly_....greeting.”

“Probably wants something. She'll have to come to the shop like everyone else.” 

“Of course,” she smiled, but there was something in it that set alarms off in his head. Made him wonder who Lianna was back home in the Enchanted Forest. 

The question came to the forefront of his thoughts as the bell over the shop door sounded and Lianna entered. She shut the door soundly behind her and he frowned at the tight smile she wore as she approached the counter. 

“Mr. Gold.” 

“Miss Dior, what can I do for you?”

“I-I-I-” 

He grew concerned as she opened and closed her mouth a few more times, before reaching into the pocket of her coat. She gently put an object on the counter between them and it pushed towards him. He blinked at it before meeting her gaze. “I'm very regular, so when I missed, I made an appointment with my doctor. But I couldn't wait, so...” she reached out and poke the white plastic stick, making it spin. “I just came back from the doctor's and she's confirmed it.”

He let out a shuddering breath and returned his eyes to the still spinning pregnancy test. It stopped in such a way that he had no trouble reading the two lines that indicated a child was on the way. A child. His child.

“I know what you must be thinking,” she stated when he didn't say anything. “But that night with you was the first in a while and there's been no one since. I'll do whatever——”

He held up a hand to stop her. “I believe you.” He sounded much calmer than he felt.

“Yo-You do?”

“Yes, but we have much to discuss. Would you be opposed to having dinner with me tonight to do so?”

“Dinner?”

“Yes, my house? Seven O’clock?” 

She agreed and he watched her leave before stumbling into the back on the shop and falling into his desk chair. 

A child. 

He was going to have another child. Or at least he might. The medicine of this world was different. There were much easier ways to stop a pregnancy here then back home, ways that were more effective and didn't put the mother at risk. His stomach lurched at the thought of losing another child, but he didn't think she would do that. Or at least she would have told him upfront, not have agreed to discuss things at dinner. 

He returned to the front and locked up the shop. There was much he hand to do before tonight. 

** ** * ** ** 

A quick internet search for dinners appropriate for pregnant women had him stopping the grocery store for the items to make garlic baked ham, stuffed baked potato, roasted asparagus and chocolate mousse.

When he returned home he poured himself a glass of wine as he started cooking. He had a pitcher of iced tea made to go with their dinner, but he needed something to settle his nerves. His mind was still trying to make sense of everything he wanted to ask. The two most important questions blocked the rest from forming. Until he had an answer to those, the pit in his stomach would stay. Everything was mostly finished, the ham was doing the last round in the oven, so he downed the last of the wine in his glass and moved up stairs to freshen up. He set the table when he came back down and poured himself another half glass of wine while he waited for the oven timer to go off. 

He could feel it, as if eyes were on his back. That wasn't possible, but he still took a settling sip of wine, setting the glass firmly on the counter and went into the living room. His reflection in the glass door of the curio cabinet seemed to describe him well. Blurry and uncertain. He opens the door and reaches behind the nick-knacks in front and gently picks up the chipped tea cup. 

He takes it back to the kitchen and set it on the table as he takes another sip of wine. He hates himself, even more than usual, for a moment as he imagines things differently. Imagines that it was Belle who came into his shop. Belle who showed him the white plastic stick. Belle who just had a doctor confirm that she was pregnant with his child. Imagines the happiness in her smile as he pulls her to him and they celebrate this miracle they created. 

“Oh, Sweetheart.” he whispers, hand reaching out to trace along the rim, dipping into the chip. “You would have been a wonderful mother.  
You loved so freely and you handled my temper-tampers well enough. Your light would have outshined any darkness I might have burdened a child of ours with.”

His eyes were starting to sting, so he swallowed the last of the wine and put the tea cup back in the cabinet just as the timer went off. He plated the meal and took it out to the table. When he found himself fidgeting with the place settings, he considered having another glass, but he didn't want to be intoxicated. 

He assumed he was close when he opened the door a few minutes later to see Belle standing on his porch. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, but quickly opened them to Lianna's concerned green gaze. 

“Mr. Gold?”

“Sorry.” He smiled stepped out of the way so she could enter. “And please, it's Nathaniel.” He took her jacket and hung it on the stand by the door. They stood there for a moment before she raised an eyebrow at him and he extended a hand to guide her into the dining room and pulled out a chair for her. “I hope everything will be to your taste.” 

“I'm sure it will be.” 

For a while the only sound was the soft clink of the dishes. He felt her eyes on him, but when he looked up, she was staring at her plate. He watched her until she looked up, then he darted his eyes to his own food. He frowned to see half of his potato was gone. He didn't remember eating it. He pushed it around the plate until he thought it was safe to look at her again. 

As he raised his eyes, he saw she was lifting hers as well. Their gazes caught and held for a second before a laugh burst out of her. She covered her mouth and apologized, even as the side of his lips quirked up and he chuckled. 

“I'm sorry,” she said.

“Don't be.” he told her as he took a deep breath, the tension leaving him. 

“Right,” she nodded. “So, there are things we need to talk about.”

“Yes.” He placed his fork down and pushed the plate away. “Please forgive me for this, but I know that things are very different than the last time I was in this position, but what do you intend to do?”

“You mean, do I intend to keep it?” She sat up straighter and placed a hand on her stomach, her brows furrowing. “Is that what you want?”

“I believe,” he started, slowly, “that current thought is that what I want doesn't matter. Only what you want to happen does.”

“It matters to me. You're the baby's father.” 

He let out a shuddering breath as the relief swamped him. She wouldn't have said that if she wasn't going to keep it. It must have been clear on his face as she her shoulders relaxed and she gave him a tentative smile. She slowly reached out and took his hand. 

“You'll let me be part of the child life?”

“Of course!” She laughed. “I wouldn't have told you anything if I wasn't going to.” She squeezed his hand. 

“Right.” He squeezed back. 

“Were those the things that worried you the most?” She took her hand back and started eating again.

“Yes.” He picked up his own fork, “As I said, I know things are different now.”

“About that.” Her eyes darted away briefly. “You have a child already?”

“Yes.” He could feel the soft smile on his lips, just as he could feel Bae in his arms the first time. Hear his voice calling him 'Papa'. Feel him burrow in next to him when he was scared. Just as he could also still see the look on his face as he slid into the portal. “Yes, a son.”

She reached back over and took his hand again. “What happened?”

“I-—” He paused, what he was going to say frozen on the tip of his tongue. They were going to have a child. He couldn't screw this up. 'start as you mean to go on.' Did Belle ever say that? He couldn't remember but he could hear hear her saying it, as if Belle was standing behind him and whispering it in his ear. Maybe she was. He squared his shoulders into the phantom hands there and met Lianna's eyes. “I've made many mistakes in my life. One of the two biggest was when he was fourteen, I told my son something, made a deal with him. When the time came, I couldn't go through with it. I haven't seen him since.” 

“Haven't seen——” She brought her hand to her mouth. 

“I've looked. For years, I've looked.”

“And...his mother?”

“Oh, she was long out to the picture by then. Ran off with a sailor when he was four.”

“Are you still looking for him?”

“Yes,” he nodded. “More now then ever. I want him to know he's going to be a big brother.” He smiled at her. She smiled back and the ate in silence for a few more seconds. “There is one other thing,” he began, after he took the plates to the kitchen and returned with the chocolate mousse. “Will you let me pay for everything?”

She lifted an eyebrow. “I can afford it. The health care at the station is good.”

“I'm sure it is, but it would ease my mind if I was allowed to provide for you and the child. It's the least I can do.”

She frowned as she took a few contemplative bites of her chocolate mousse. He followed suit, watching, but not catching, the thoughts that flittered through her eyes. 

“What, exactly, do you intend to pay for?”

“Whatever you need,” he blinked. “Medical appointments, clothes——for the baby and you, a crib, stroller, toys,” He frowned as he tried to think of what else was needed and made a mental note to look it up later. “Any other supplies an infant needs, or, uh, a spa day when the aches and pains start, or...” he was floundering. "Just anything that you need.”

She met his eyes as she brought the spoon up to her lips and licked it clean. She kept his gaze as she put it down and he blinked as her eyes started to turn blue on him.

“Not the medical appointments. As I said, the health care at the station is good. Hopefully it won't happen, but if it does, you can take care of any emergencies. Since I would hope we are both going to be there when everything else is picked out, we will discuss who pays for what then. We'll see how good you are at wheeling and dealing,” she smirked at him. 

He grinned at her and asked about the appointment schedule the doctor had given her. 

The first few monthly appointments were not much more then check up and they both agreed that it wasn't necessary for him to be there, but that they would have dinner that night for her to fill him in. The first one he would be there for was when she was around twelve weeks, when the Doctor would do the first ultrasound.

“You know, I'm glad.” she said as he helped her put her jacket on at the end of the evening.

“About what, dearie?”

She shrugged, a shy smile on her face. “It's just with your reputation and all the rumors going around town about you, I’m just glad you're not who I thought you were.”

He jolted, mouth falling open as his eyes shot up to meet hers. He swallowed hard as green melted into blue and long back strands shortened into brown curls. Belle took his hand and held it in her's as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. 

“Good night, Nathaniel,” Lianna said, as she skipped down his porch and to her car.

Rumpelstiltskin shuttered as the door shut and went to pour himself a drink.

** ** * ** **

Rumpelstiltskin tried not to roll his eyes at Sidney loitering around the Town Hall as he made his way into see Regina. He didn't let her secretary announce him, but walked in and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. He had finished preparing the place he would hold Princess Abigail and it was time to push Regina into her part of the plan.

He smiled sweetly at her while she glared at him, keeping her voice pleasant for whoever was on the other side of the phone. As he waited, his mind kept going forward to the upcoming evening. Lianna's second monthly doctors appointment was today and they were meeting again for dinner. He had been looking forward to it all week, stopping by the station once or twice to ask her if she liked a certain item he was planning on making. 

“What do you want?” Regina asked, hanging up.

“Always so polite, Your Majesty. I just thought,” he stated, spinning the head on his cane, “that you'd like to know that everything is ready.”

“Everything?” Her grin stretched wide as she sat back in her chair. 

He nodded. “Whenever you're ready to start framing Miss Blanchard.” 

“It's about time for her to pay for what she's done.”

“Yes, well, I'll leave you to your plotting.” He went to stand and saw her eyes narrow.

“Why in such a hurry, Mr. Gold? I've rarely seen you the last few months. Though,” she said slowly, leaning forward, “I have heard rumors that you might have taken an interest in our police station. Though I doubt it's the building, but _someone_ in it?”

“You should know better than to believe rumors.”

“All rumors have an ounce of truth. Have you become taken with a certain secretary?”

“I do believe that Miss Swan is the Sheriff. I'm sure you remember the vote.”

“Miss Swan?” 

“Yes.” He tried not to grin as her face cleared of suspicion and was covered in shock. “I'm sure you remember that Miss Swan owes me a favor. And the best parts of having someone in your debt, it twisting the knife.” He stood and made his way out before she could say anything else. But once he was home and cooking, he once again started to wonder who Lianna was in the Enchanted Forest to have Regina so interested in her. 

Not an enemy. Her life under the curse was too good. Regina's enemies have had particularly dismal lives under the curse. Everyone else just existed in a gray haze of unhappiness. Lianna had a good job, was financially secure, friendly with everyone. Thought even with the curse starting to crack, he never saw her with anyone, maybe she was lonely. It would explain their night together if she was so lonely that she would invite Mr. Gold into her bed. He was saved from anymore thoughts by her knock on the door. 

Dinner went well and they took their fruit cups that were for dessert into his living room and sat on the couch to talk.

“Dr. Shelley said everything is fine. That I'm in perfect condition for this stage and that....” she trailed off, a blush painting her cheeks. 

“What?”

“Nothing! She, uh, she gave me a list of books I might want to look at and some site to check out. She also said that when I look at them to not panic when I read about potential illnesses. Apparently expecting women prone to panicking.”

“I'd say it's more new parents. I remember the slightest sniffle or cough Bae gave and I was bundling him up so he wouldn't get a cold.”

“Bae?”

“Yes, my Baelfire. I remember once when he was only a couple months old, sitting up with him four nights straight when he had whooping cough. It was before I, uh, made my money, so taking him to a doctor wasn't an option. He was so small and watching him struggle for breath was one of the hardest things I've ever been through. I was so afraid I was going to lose him. Of course,” he told her, seeing the fear on her face. “They vaccinate for that now.” 

“Of course. Would you...would you tell me more about your son?” 

He did. He told her about the time he nearly lost Bae in the village market place, the time Bae came home soaked after a bet with his friend had him falling into a stream. He told her about scraped knees and goodnight kisses, thunderstorm protection and birthday celebrations. All modified to the Scottish countryside instead of a poor Frontland village. When she left, she whispered a 'Thank you' before kissing his cheek and he thought the night ended well. 

The next few weeks passed in a blur of gossip as David Nolan's affair with Mary Margaret Blanchard was exposed. The town's shunning of Mary Margaret was only shattered on the night of the Miner's Day Festival when David Nolan was arrested for his wife's murder. Rumpelstiltskin stayed out of it, knowing it was only the first level of Regina's plan. 

And as Regina became more interested in gloating over Snow White's situation, he took the risk of talking to Lianna when he saw her around town. Her next doctor's appointment was in a few day and the doctor would determine if it was time to try to hear the baby's heartbeat. He was looking forward to it and when they parted, they were both wearing smiles. 

Which is why he was surprised two days later when she stormed into his shop.

“You bastard!” She slammed the pawnshop door shut. He heard the clunk of the lock engaging and watched as she flipped the sign. “This is all your fault and you're going to do something about it!” She stalked over to him and pulled him into the back room.

“Lianna?” 

“Shut up.” She moved over the to back door and checked to see that it was locked. “Good.” She turned back towards him “Well, get on with it!” she said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and took off her shirt and bra. “Fine!” she said when he didn't move. She took a step towards him and pushed his jacket off. She quickly unbuttoned his waistcoat and pushed that off as well. She managed the top two button of his shirt before pulling it out of his pants which is when he finally recovered enough of his brain to stop her. 

“What are you doing?” Rumpelstiltskin asked.

“I thought that would be obvious.” She got him out of his shirt and pushed him towards the cot he sometime slept on. “I've been randy for the past two day and nothing I've tried is working!” With quick hands she undid his belt and pushed his pants and boxers down, before she stepped out of her skirt. She placed her hands on his shoulders and push him down onto the cot and straddled him. “Now, shut up and fuck me!”

“Lianna?” 

“Quiet.” She cradled the side of his face with one hand. “Please,” she whispered. “I need this. Feel.” She took his other hand and moved it between her legs. He could feel the heat radiating from her and when he touched her he swallowed hard, she was soaking. “Yes!” Her head tilted back and she rubbed herself on his fingers. “Please? I've been trying to come for two days and I can't. Please?” she gasped, laying her forehead on his.

He nodded and moved his fingers, sliding three inside her while his thumb found her clit. She keened and gripped his shoulder hard as she rode his hand. It wasn't too long before he felt her tighten around his fingers and her hips bucked against him. When she relaxed against him, she brought both hands up to cup his face. She nuzzled her nose against his for a moment before finding his lips. Their chaste kisses deepened when he gasped as she reached between them and took him in hand.

Her tongue played with his as she stroked him to full hardness and pressed him to her entrance. With foreheads still pressed together, they both gasped as she fully took him inside. Her hands pushed and he laid down on the cot. She kept her hands on his shoulders as she stated to ride him. His hands went to her hips, but as she found her rhythm, he let them wander. Up her sides, cupping her breasts, thumbing at the nipple with one hand while the other traveled down, stopping briefly to cup the barely there swell of her belly, before continuing down between her legs to play with her clit. 

“Nathaniel.” 

He met her eyes and moved his hands back to her hips as he started thrusting up into her. “Now!” she said as her hips bucked in his hold and her walls squeezed him. His own release washed over him as she fell against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her a few moments later as she settle next to him. 

“Better?”

“Yes,” she sighed into his neck. “For now. I can feel it building again. Might want to go again in a little bit.”

“Well, as I said, whatever you need.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Sleep now.”

They did sleep for awhile and after they dressed, he guided her to go out the back door. There would be enough gossip when he showed up at the doctor's appointment, no need to make it worse. Of course, this was after they...he was at a loss at what to call it. 

It wasn't fucking. While it satisfied a physical need, it was more than just that. It wasn't making love, either. They weren't involved in a romantic relationship. The only other thing it could be labeled as was just sex, but he found himself reluctant to call it that. 

But whatever to call what happened in the back of his shop didn't matter when he stepped into the doctor's office a few weeks later. The nurse at the check-in counter gave him a confused look when he followed Lianna back to the exam room. Dr. Shelley managed to keep her face professional, but the look of horror on the technician had him grinning.

He watched as Lianna laid back on the exam table and the technician attached a set of speakers to the monitor. 

“You can go, Julie.” Dr. Shelley said after the second batch of feedback shrieked through the room. The technician left with one more backwards glance at him and he knew the gossip who be all over town before the appointment was done. He put it out of his mind for now as Lianna raised her shirt and the doctor rolled a tube between her hands, before squirting some gel onto Lianna's stomach. 

“Let's see what we can see.” Dr. Shelley said as she picked up the wand and moved it through the gel while fiddling with the knobs on the monitor. “Oh, good,” the doctor said as a grainy black and white image started to from. “The little one is in a good position.” 

Lianna grasped his hand tightly but he didn't feel it as his breath left him as he processed the vague images into a form. A head, body and four little stubby limbs. His child, safely inside it's mother. 

“Hm?”

“What?” His eyes shot to Dr. Shelley.

“Dr. Shelley?” He gripped Lianna's hand in both of his at the worry in her voice.

“Don't worry, it's okay.” She moved the wand around on Lianna's stomach. “I just think....Yep! Do you see?” She pointed to a space on the monitor with the tip of a pencil. Rumpelstiltskin squinted at the screen, trying to make out what he was seeing. Coming from what was the baby's chest, under his arms, looked like another hand. “Come one, little one, move.” Dr. Shelley moved the wand a bit more and he gasped at the same time as Lianna. “Congratulation, Mama and Papa. You're going to have your hands full.”

“Twins?” he breathed.

“The father's chair is behind you, Mr. Gold,” Dr. Shelley smiled at him. He was absently aware that he was shaking and nodded to her before hooking the chair with his cane. He dropped into it and meet Lianna's eyes. He opened his mouth to say...something, but for once in his life, he had no words. Her smile said the same. His heart thumped in his chest at the notion that he wanted to lean in and kiss her. He shook his head and let out a shuddering breath.

“Ready for the rest?” Dr. Shelley asked.

“The rest?” he asked, eyes not leaving Lianna's. She didn't answer him but flipped some more buttons and a sound filled the room. Two quick whoosh-whoosh sounds that his cursed memories told him he'd heard before in movies and TV shows. The babies heartbeats.

“Lianna....”

“I know.” She had tears in her eyes and he reached up to wipe at them with his thumb and she nuzzled into his hand. 

“Everything looks good,” Dr. Shelley told them as she printed out two copies of the image on the screen. She wiped off Lianna's stomach and helped her off the table. Both were quiet as he drove them back to his house or as they sat on his couch. He kept staring at the small black and white photo he held in one hand, his other was still holding Lianna's.

“Would it be ridiculous,” Lianna asked, “to say that this suddenly feels a lot more real?”

“No,” he shook his head, before he handed her the sonogram and pushed off the couch. He lowered himself to his knees in front of her and placed one hand on the gentle swell of her stomach, before bracing on the couch next to her and leaning in. “Hello, Little Ones. I can't wait to meet you.”

“You're silly,” she told him, running her hands through his hair. “They won't be able to hear you for another four weeks.”

“I don't care.” He looked up at her. “As long as you let me, I'm going to make sure they know I'm here. And I am,” he said to her stomach, nudging forward between her knees to get closer. “Papa will take care of you.” 

He continued murmuring to the Little Ones while she ran her hand through his hair. It was only when he placed a kiss on her swelling belly that he realized his hands were on her thighs, fingers caressing the hem of her skirt. He kissed her stomach again. And again as her fingers clenched in his hair. He moved his eyes up to hers. “Lianna?” He asked, as he placed another kiss lower on her stomach.

She nodded and he placed another kiss even lower as his hands moved up under her skirt and grasped her underwear. She lifted up as he pulled them off and pushed up her skirt. He moved so that her knees were over his shoulders and reached to grasp her hips as he placed the next kiss just above her folds. He kissed up and down her opening, before reaching out with his tongue and gently pressing the tip between the outer lips and dragging it up. She took her legs off his shoulders and placed her feet on the edge of the couch, opening herself to him. He smiled up at her before slowly lapping at her. The flat of his tongue pressing against her opening and dragging it up to circle her clit, coating her in her juices. 

Her hands were still clenching his hair and when she started to move her hips, he stopped with the tip of his tongue at her entrance. It was only when she met his eyes again that he press forward, curling it around inside her. He kept it up until with a moan she leaned her head back against the couch. He stopped again. 

“Look at me, Sweetheart,” he whispered as he placed kisses on her thighs. When she did, he swiped his thumb into her, coating it, and pressing it against her clit while his tongue returned to its work inside her. Her hips moved freely against his lips and her hands pulled at his hair, but she managed to keep their eyes locked as she convulsed around his tongue.

Panting, she tugged once again on his hair, pulling him up and kissing him, her tongue thrusting into his mouth the way his was just doing to her. Her hands scrambled for his belt and reached into his boxers briefly before pushing them out of the way. She maneuvered them so that he was on top of her on the couch and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers as he slid in. They stayed like that as he started to rock, keeping each others eyes even as he didn't want to consider what this was. Because it wasn't a semi-drunken one night stand. It wasn't a pleasant way of dealing with pregnancy hormones. It was...it was....He kissed her again as his hips bucked into hers in release and he nearly sobbed her name. “Lianna.”

“I've got you, Nathaniel,” she whispers to him, her hands running soothingly up and down his back. “I've got you.”

The stayed there until they were too uncomfortable to remain, then they took turns cleaning up in the downstairs bathroom. They returned to the couch after, Rumpelstiltskin with his back to the arm and Lianna laying against his chest. They didn't speak, but every once and a while a kiss would be pressed to a hand, a forehead, and shoulder, or whatever was in reach. When Lianna's stomach growled, he made dinner and an easy atmosphere returned between them. Stories were traded and when it got late, neither tried to suggest that she return to her apartment, but he followed her upstairs. 

** ** * ** ** 

He was right about the town. They quickly became the most talked about piece of gossip. No one would approach him, but he could feel the stares. And since he had been stared at for _some_ reason for most of his life, it didn't bother him. He was worried about Lianna, but she said that when people asked, she shrugged and told them the truth, yes, he was the father of her baby, then would smile brightly at their shocked/horrified faces and walk away. 

What he was really waiting for came two days later when Regina stormed into his shop. 

“You lied to me.”

“Hello, Your Majesty. To what are your referring?”

“You and Lianna Dior!”

“I've never said anything but the truth to you about Lianna.”

“You told me she was one of you tenants!”

“She is.”

“Don't pull that word-twisting crap with me! You know what I meant!

“Yes, and when you asked me, she was just one of my tenants. What I want to know is, who is she? Back home?”

“What?” Her posture changed, going from angry to defensive as she took a step back and crossed her arms. “She was no one. Just some peasant”

“Really?” He narrowed his eyes as her. “Because your interest alone says that's not true. But that you are so incensed that there might be something between us, well...” He shrugged. 

“She's no one.” She insisted. 

“Now, who's lying. I hope it's worth the consequences of what will happen when I find out. And we both know I _will_ find out. Now run along, Your Majesty. Don't you have a stepdaughter to frame?” 

“Have fun with Margie,” she snarled, “Or was it Verna?” Her expression changing again as malicious glee spread across it. “Though, I am glad you took my advice, Rumple,” she commented as she turned and walked to the door. “and got a new girl. Though I guess _True Love_ just isn't as strong as it use to be.”

He bit the inside of his lips as she walked out the door so that she didn't see that her barb hit home. He was agitated most of the afternoon, more at letting what Regina said affect him, but he closed up early and retreated to his house where he holed up with a bottle of Scotch and the teacup. 

It was the first time he had really drank since the first dinner with Lianna. And when she let herself in later, he was well on the way to inebriated.

“Nathaniel?” 

He blinked up at her, trying to make sense of brown curls over a blue eye on one side and the black bangs hanging over the green eye on the other side. “Belanna?” he slurred and shook his head even as she frowned at him and reached out to take his glass and the bottle, holding both away from her. He picked up the tea cup, rubbing his forefinger along the edge, before gently traced the chip. He heard her return but was afraid to look up. He squeezed his eyes shut when it was Belle who took the teacup from him and lowered herself into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her honeysuckle-scented hair. 

“Nathaniel?” Lianna asked. He opened his eyes and met her green ones, the streetlights reflective off her pale skin. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing, Sweetheart.” He took the teacup back from her. “I just let something Regina said get to me.” 

“Oh.”

“Yes, I should know better, but what she said....hit on an old wound.” He look down and caressed the teacup. One of her fingers joined his in tracing the rim. 

“It's chipped.”

“Yes.”

“Will you tell me?”

“The other biggest mistake in my life. After Ba’s mother left, I didn't really look for another relationship. I was too busy looking after Bae. After I...lost Bae, I-—” He shuddered. “Let's just say I wasn't in a good emotional place. Most of my reputation comes from that time. Years later in the course of one of my deals, I met someone. At first, she was the means to an end, but after some time...” He smiled sadly at her. “My life was a dark place and she was a light. When she admitted her feeling for me, I wasn't ready. I couldn't believe someone as good as her could truly love the monster I'd become. I thought she had to be trying to trick me. I pushed her away. And because of it,” he paused, throat tightening at the remembered feelings. “Because of it, she died.”

He heard Lianna gasp.

“Oh!” She cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead. “I'm sorry.” 

He shook his head. “I never thought I would be happy again after that. I put most of my effort into trying to find my son, and now...” He reached out and rested his hand on her ever increasing baby bump. “Thank you for giving this monster a chance.”

“You're not a monster, Nathaniel.” 

He sighed and rested his head in her neck. Belle's voice saying that mixed with Lianna's in his head. He had failed Belle when she told him that, he wouldn't fail Lianna!

“Come on,” she said, “Let's get some food into you.”

** ** * ** ** 

The next few weeks were hectic between the gossip about them, which quickly died down when Mary Margaret Blanchard was arrested for Kathryn Nolan's murder, trips out to the forest to make sure that said murder victim was doing well, taking up the case to defend Miss Blanchard and guiding Emma to break the curse.

He found the best part of these weeks was coming home to find Lianna in the house. Sometimes she was finishing dinner, other times she was sleeping on the couch, a book falling out of her hands. His favorite times, though, were when he found her up to her neck in hot water in his large tub. Stripping and sliding in behind her was the best tension release he knew. Their hands would entwine on her stomach and he would nuzzled down to behind her ear and renew the mark that was now permanently there.

Later they would resume the position on the couch as they discussed what they still needed to buy. Most of their argument stemmed from Lianna's apartment. It was much too small to properly care for a newborn, let alone two. He had a few available that were more suitable, but she said that she couldn't really afford a bigger place and would make do. His comment that he wouldn't charge her any more the he currently was did not go over well. 

Personally he thought the argument was foolish. He had more then enough room. One of his extra rooms was already in the process of being transformed into a nursery. He had a beautiful crib set in storage at the shop and he didn't see why they should buy a second one for her place. She spent most nights at his house anyway and there was plenty of rooms if she decided to stop sharing his bed. He ignored the weird twinge in his chest at that thought. 

He was figuring out the best way to broach the subject when he realized that she had fallen asleep on him. It was with great reluctance that he woke her up enough to get her upstairs to bed. 

** ** * ** ** 

The next week, things with Mary Margaret came to a head when she 'escaped' from her cell. The next morning, he paced up and down in front of Lianna's desk while he waited for her to return. This was the part of the plan he couldn't control. It all depended on the portal jumper. He had sent Jefferson a message saying the only way to be reunited with Grace was to get Emma Swan to believe in the Curse. If he didn't find Snow White before she got to the town line... 

It had to work. Miss Swan would convince her mother to return and, right before the arraignment, he would release Kathryn Nolan. Miss Blanchard would be free, Regina would be angry enough to make a mistake and Miss Swan will break the Curse. 

He heard the door open and looked up just as Lianna walked in. She smiled at him, putting her purse on her desk, before her eyes widened at seeing the empty cell. He opened his mouth, but cocked his head to the side and raised one finger. Fast moving footsteps came down the hall as Snow White ran into the room. She paused, deer in headlights, before he nodded to the cell. 

“You're cutting it a little close, Miss Blanchard.”

She didn't say anything as she ran into the cell and closed the door. 

“What is going on?” Lianna asked. He held out his hand and motioned her over to the side of the room. “Nathaniel, why was she out of the cell? They are coming to take her to the arraignment this morning!”

“And as you see, she's back. I can't really explain it right now, Sweetheart. Regina will be here soon and-—” He cut off as clicking was heard down the hallway. Regina stalked in, malicious grin on her face. A grin that fell as her eye hardened as she took in Mary Margaret sitting in her cell. 

He stepped forward. “I'm sorry, but my client is not seeing visors right now.”

“Of course not,” she grimaced. Her eyes narrowed as she took in Lianna standing behind him, hands resting on her belly. “I'm sure all your attention is focused on your case. You would never let personal matters _get in the way_ of any deals.”

“I'll see you out,” he growled. She nodded and turned on her heel. 

In the hallway she railed about the plan not going the way she thought it was supposed to.

“The only reason I came to you, Gold, was because I wanted results!”

“And so you shall.” 

“I better. Or your playing happy family won't last long. Or maybe something will happen anyway. You never know, this is Storybrooke, _things_ happen. Maybe it'd be for the best. No one would ever want you for long.” She turned on her heel.

Regina's threat was foremost on his mind. He knew he had to protect Lianna, and he would, but there was something else bugging him. It sat in the back of his mind all day as he went out the woods to manage Kathryn's release. It was still there later that night as they went to bed, but it didn't take shape until he sat up, heart pounding in his chest, blinking sleep away.

He stumbled downstairs to the kitchen and leaned on the counter in front of the sink. 

He was going to lose them. Emma was days away from breaking the curse. Breaking the curse and returning everyone's memories. Of themselves and of everyone else. And when Lianna remembered, who she was, who _he_ was, she would go, run away as fast as she could to get away from the Dark One. She would take the twins and he would never see them. Wouldn't see them born, see them grow, wouldn't be able to introduce them to Bae. 

His legs grew weak and there was a hitching in his chest. 

“Nathaniel?” The light switched on and Lianna stepped up behind him, her hands running up and down his back. “What's wrong? Here, sit.” She pulled out one of the chairs and he fell into it. As she stepped back, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head just over her stomach. 

“Don't leave me.” 

“What?”

“Please! Don't leave. Don't take them from me.” He kissed her stomach. “Please, when everything's back to normal, please don't keep them from me. I know I've done wrong, but I-” He gulped. “I-I can't —I don't think I could survive losing all of you.”

“Nathaniel, I don't understand. You won't lose us. I've told you that.”

“But when you remember, who you are, who _I_ am, you'll leave. I can't go through that again. I've lost everything so many times. Lianna, I-—” He cut himself off, whatever he'd been about to say getting stuck in his throat. He kissed her stomach again as his hands went up under her nightgown to hook in the elastic of her underwear. He pushed them off her his and dragging his hands back up, pulling her gown with them. She raised her arms to shed it while he pushed off his boxers. His hands went to her hips as her guided to straddle him, nudging her closer as he gently slid inside. 

Her hand slid into his hair, fingernails caressing his scalp as he sought out her breast. He lapped at her right nipple till it formed a peak then he wrapped his lips around it and, just as their children soon would, nursed. Between this, her fingers in his hair, and feeling her around him, he calmed. He moved to the other nipple as his hand tugged lightly on the end of her braid, threading it between his fingers. 

He didn't know what would happen when the curse broke, but right now it didn't matter. The curse would break, he would find Bae, he would have two more beautiful children and a woman he-— He gasped, forehead pressed in the valley between her breast. It was true. He had been fighting it for months, but it was true. Whether it was the traces of Belle he saw in her or not, he loved her. He loved Lianna Dior. He let out a shuddering breath and kissed the skin in front of him, before nosing back over to take her nipple back into his mouth. 

She shuddered and it took him a minute to realize that her hands in his hair had stopped and she was holding herself a little stiffly. Pulling back a little he saw her moonlight pale skin seemed to be tanner, also as his hands splayed across her back, her ever-present braid was gone. Raising his eyes slowly, he met her confused blue ones.

“Rumple?”

“B-Belle?” 

“Rumple.” She smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him. He barely kissed back.

“You're real?” he asked, when she pulled back, “You're alive?” 

“Yes, Regina had me.” She kissed him again. “She made me watch.” Another kiss. “When she told you I was dead.” Kiss. “When you were captured by Charming.” Kiss. “When ever she was bored and wanted to torment me” Kiss. “Right before the curse, she told me what she was going to do.” A longer kiss. “How it amused her to put me right in front of you and that you wouldn't know. That she even planned to give us similar names.” She ran her tongue along his lips. “Was it all true?”

“What?”

“Everything you told Lianna. Was it true?”

“Yes. I wanted to be good enough for her.” He looked down at her stomach. “And for them. I didn't want to fail them as I failed you. But how is it you I'm seeing? The curse is splintering, but-—” He shook his head.

“Don't you know?” Belle smiled at him and leaned down for another kiss. “Lianna loved you. I love you. And I think tonight, you figured out you loved us.” 

“I did. I do, love you. I was afraid to. She reminded me of you so much, I wasn't sure what I was feeling, I felt guilty. Like I was betraying you. Or her. But tonight, the thought that when Emma breaks the curse, I could loose the three of you, I just- I couldn't deny it anymore.” 

“I'm glad. Even if Regina had told the truth and I had died. I hope you would have done what you did with Lianna. You let her in and you loved her. I'm happy you wouldn't have been alone. That you would have been happy and had a family. But since that didn't happen, do you think we could go upstairs.” She grinned at him and squeezed her muscles around him. 

He let out a groan before reaching up and pulling her down for a hungry kiss. He didn't remember going back upstairs to their bed, but he did remember making love to her for the rest of the night. There was still a lot of things to be done, but, as he had thought earlier, none of them mattered as he fell asleep, snuggled behind his True Love. The curse would break, Bae would be found, the twins would be born and he would marry Belle. 

A happy ending just might be on the horizon.


End file.
